Under the Willow Tree
by LadyAradia07
Summary: It been ten years since the end of the war,and life is very different in the Wizading World. Please Read and Review.


Life's Flowers

By.Lady Aradia07

I do not own anything but the story itself. All other credit goes to JK Rowling herself.

It been ten years since the end of the war, what has happened. Not the way the book has the ending.

Red, purple, and blue streaks graced the morning sky as the sun slowly began its rise over the horizon. The birds began to wake and begin their daily flight as the noise of the nearby church bells began to chime waking the citizens in its small town. You could hear the barking of the local butcher's dogs, and the faint sounds of window and doors opening as the town began to wake from is slumber.

Time seemed to move especially slowly for one particular citizen. A small petite woman began to slowly rise from her bed in her small white one story country styled home at the end of the busy market road. She slowly placed her feet on the ground as she glanced over at a nearby picture on her bed stand. The picture itself looked as if it were 10 years old as it held a place of honor in a beautifully carved wooden frame. She smiled softly at the picture as she started to walk across her small master bedroom to her nearby bathroom to get ready for an important meeting she has that day.

She took her time in the shower as she began to think of what she had planned for the day not yet ready to leave the warm comfort of her shower. When she finally got out and pulled her hair into a high ponytail in order for her to get dressed and put on her makeup. She walked a closet no muggle would expect to see if they were to step foot into it. There were many funny looking clothes hanging throughout the closet but the women overlooked all of that and pulled out a beautiful white summer halter dress from the back of the closet and slipped that on along with a simple pair of all white sandals that tied up her leg. She made her way back into the bathroom as she applied a little bit of blush and pulled her hair and brushed it enough till it shone in the light of her bathroom.

She gave the bathroom one more glance before she walked out of the room and turned off the light. She looked around her room one more time and walked over to her beautiful dark wood dresser that stood on the wall opposite of her bed and picked up a slim piece of wood off the dresser. She looked around her bedroom one more time and then just seemed to disappear from where she was standing with nothing more then a faint pop.

She reappeared a few miles away in a field of wild poppies. Up ahead of her was a huge willow tree that stood alone in the vast field. She smiled softly as she looked around her and began her walk to the tree. She took her time and seemed to be lost in memory and she smiled softly ever so often during the walk. When she finally reached the tree she took a deep breath as she slowly parted the leave so she could see the tree itself better.

On the ground directly in front of tree stood a beautifully carved stone tablet. She slowly walked closer as her eyes began to mist over. She already knew what the tablet said as she was the one who had the words carved onto it but she couldn't resist tracing her fingers over the words. She fondly remembered a poem she once heard and began to recite it out loud.

"Where are you going, where have you been?  
My dear, close, and quiet friend,  
As we sit in the soft springtime Saturday's end  
Taking comfort in each other once again.

Tell me your stories and I'll tell you mine;  
And so we will pass a few hours time  
With the quaint and the comic and even sublime -  
Silently searching for that elusive sign.

We'll fashion the future and polish the past,  
Allowing the memories to amass;  
While the grains of sand slip through the glass  
'Til a tranquil lull pervades at last.

Conversation fades with the eve's golden light,  
We cannot go on, try though we might;  
So you gather me an embrace so tight,  
And we wistfully, longingly say goodnight."

She smiled a sad smile as she thought back to that poem and all the fond memories it held for her. She traced her hand over the tablet one more time, and let a single tear fall from her bright green eyes as she said a silent prayer and turned to walk away as she pushed her bight red hair behind her ears. She walked through the leaves once again and with one last glance back at the tablet she disappeared once again.

Any other stranger who would have run across the tablet would not understand its significances, but to the people of the wizarding world the tablet told a story that would never be forgotten. For engraved on the tablet was,

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

The Golden Trio

My your magic never die

And with your sacrifice the world will once again live.

The poem is called Company by Tina K. I hope you liked it.


End file.
